


Love At Midnight

by chasethewind



Series: 10 Fics in 10 Days [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Speculation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Felicity wakes up in the hospital just in time for a New Year's Eve kiss with Oliver.</p>
<p>Prompt: Felicity and Oliver spending a quiet New Years eve together in the hospital while she recuperates. Can you make it fluffy while Oliver dotes on Felicity and she gets annoyed and is like will you please just sit here with me?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone. =)

The overwhelming pain that seared through her right side was what awoke her. Felicity didn't know she could hurt that much until she tried to move even slightly. Her quiet whimper, which she thought no one would hear, brought on a flurry of commotion around her. She felt a hand slip into left one as another began to stroke her forehead.

"Felicity, can you hear me?" It was Oliver, his voice soft and low right beside her ear.

Of course she could hear him, but her lips and her tongue and her throat refused to work. Something stuck out from her mouth, and when she tried to move it, her left hand was too weak to rise off the bed. Felicity panicked. She had no idea what was going on or why she felt so weak or how so much pain could be radiating from her side. Her eyelids felt heavy and refused to open even after she heard Oliver call her name again.

"If you can hear me, squeeze my hand," he murmured before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

Somewhere off in the distance, Felicity heard a faint beeping sound that was quickly beginning to pick up in tempo. For a moment, it distracted her from Oliver's request until he repeated it. This time, she did as he asked, trying her hardest to give his fingers even the lightest of squeezes. But she had done it. The beeping continued to pick up, stronger now as he kissed her again.

"Oh, baby," Oliver breathed into her ear. "Thank god." His voice cracked at the end and Felicity knew something was wrong. She continued to try and open her eyes, but they just felt so heavy. The pain was wearing her out quickly, and there was only so much she could take before it overwhelmed her back into unconsciousness.

The next time she woke up, the light in the room was a little brighter and her body didn't feel as heavy as it had felt the last time. Felicity's eyes fluttered open. While the light wasn't all that bright, it still blinded her. How long had she been asleep? Where was she? And why hadn't that damn beeping sound stopped? It was getting annoying.

"Hey… Hey," Oliver said from somewhere off to her left. Although it took some time getting used to the light, Felicity did manage to turn her head in his direction. She could make out the general outline of his body sitting beside her, but the details took a while to come into focus.

He stroked her cheek with his hand, those calloused fingers she loved so much a soothing balm against her skin. Felicity blinked, burrowing closer to the warmth of his palm before opening her eyes again. By now they had adjusted to the light in the room and she could see Oliver's face, his wide, almost giddy smile deepening the dimples in his cheeks as tears glistened at the corners of his eyes.

"Ol…ver," she managed to murmur now that whatever had been stuck in her mouth was gone.

"Yeah," he whispered. "It's me, baby. I'm right here."

Felicity sighed, but the pain she had experienced earlier quickly came back, searing through her when she tried to take a breath. Oliver must have seen her wince because soon he was shooting out of his chair and leaning over her to do something. There was a higher pitched beep from the headboard of her bed before another voice resonated through the room.

"Yes, Mr. Queen?" an older woman with a throaty voice asked.

"Felicity woke up again and I think she's in pain," Oliver said.

"I'll be right in," she replied.

Another beep; the intercom had been turned off leaving the room silent once more. Oliver sat back down allowing Felicity to glance around her surroundings. That's when she realized she was in a hospital room. The warm beige walls that surrounded her were hung with pretty pictures of sunlit fields and across from the bed was a large flat screen television. Off in the corner was a table filled to the brim with several flower arrangements, cards, teddy bears, and balloons.

Oliver followed her gaze and said, "Those are from all our friends and family. They've come to visit you ever since you got out of surgery." The confusion must have shown on her face because he added, "You've been here almost three weeks since… the accident."

"Ax…dent?" Felicity mumbled. What accident? The last thing she remembered was Oliver proposing to her after lighting that big Christmas tree on the edge of the bay and being absolutely elated that he'd finally done it.

"You don't remember… do you?" he hesitantly asked. She shook her head. Oliver glanced away, his hand swiping over his face in frustration…? No… that looked a lot like anguish, guilt, and sorrow. Felicity already regretted her question. She continued to stare at him as he took her left hand and gazed down at the engagement ring that still adorned it. At least that was one thing she could take solace in.

"We were… We were driving home in the limo when…" Oliver swallowed, the discomfort clearly evident on his face. "We were attacked by Darhk's men. They, um… They shot up the limo and killed the driver. I tried to protect you, but it just wasn't enough." Tears had leaked from his eyes and ran down his cheeks as he gazed down at their joined hands. "I'm sorry, Felicity. I'm so sorry…"

"Shh…" she whispered, pulling her hand away from his and placing it against his cheek, her thumb brushing away the tears that streaked his face. "Iz… Oh… kay," Felicity managed to mumble before a nurse walked into the room holding a syringe full of clear fluid. She injected it into Felicity's IV and soon her eyes began to droop. As sleep overtook her body, all she could do was smile at Oliver before it overwhelmed it.

When Felicity awoke again, night had fallen and the lights in her room had dimmed. Oliver's head rested on the mattress near her hip, his eyes closed and his breathing deep and even. He looked so serene and peaceful now as opposed to the worry and guilt she'd seen earlier. Her hand rose off the bed and landed against the back of his head to stroke through the spiky strands of his hair. He instantly awoke, his head snapping up to stare at her for a few moments in absolute terror before he realized what had happened.

"Hey," Oliver mumbled, his voice rough with sleep. "How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Do you need me to get the nurse for more pain medicine?" He started to get up and move away from her when Felicity grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"No," she replied, her voice getting a little stronger. "Stay." Oliver sat back down in his seat as her hand slipped from around his wrist to tangle their fingers together. "What time is it?" Felicity asked.

"It's…" He glanced down at his watch and gave her a wry smile when he finally looked up. "It's two minutes before midnight on New Year's Eve."

Felicity hummed, too afraid to laugh after all the pain she'd felt earlier when she tried to breathe in too deeply. But there was a smile on her face as she replied, "Are you going to kiss me at midnight?"

"I'll kiss you whenever you want," Oliver said. He was being his cheesy self again meaning whatever he'd been feeling earlier had finally subsided. Leaning forward, he captured her lips for a gentle kiss before pulling away again.

"Mmm," Felicity hummed again, her smile growing. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered, nuzzling her nose before kissing her again.

"C'mere," she murmured. Extending her left arm, she motioned for Oliver to lay his head on her shoulder. Felicity really wanted him to come closer. His warmth always made her feel safe and loved far more than just his words.

"I'm not sure the nurses are gonna be happy to see me laying in bed with you," Oliver replied, giving her a wry smile before throwing caution to the wind and slipping onto the mattress beside her. He carefully settled himself on the tiny bed, making sure not to disturb any of the tubes and wires attached to her body before laying his head on the pillow next to hers.

"Hi," Felicity said, smiling when he turned to face her.

"Hi," Oliver replied, smiling back.

Outside her room, the sounds of the nurses counting down the final seconds of the year echoed through the halls. "Five… Four… Three… Two… One… Happy New Year!" they all shouted in unison as champagne bottles burst open and the faint strands of "Auld Lang Syne" began to play.

Oliver took her face in his hands and gently kissed her once more, this time lingering on her lips as his smile widened. "Happy New Year, my love," he whispered.

"Happy New Year," Felicity whispered back, nuzzling his nose before letting her head settle against his shoulder.

This might not have been how she wanted to spend the New Year, laid up in the hospital after being shot, but Oliver was at her side and Felicity really couldn't care less. She had his love, and that's all that really mattered.


End file.
